


It'll Consume

by Blloom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Down Character(s), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Other, Temporary Character Death, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blloom/pseuds/Blloom
Summary: Koushi Sugawara has to teach himself magic for the sake of the kingdom and those who trusted him. He can do it, right? After all, he was told all his life that an unstable mind leads to unstable magic. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	It'll Consume

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the time you're taking to read this.   
> This is definitely the longest thing I have ever written to date.  
> I did minor proof reading so if you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out so they can be fixed.  
> In case you didn't read the warnings there's injuries and blood, some intrusive thoughts, and brief character deaths. I promise no one in the character's list actually dies.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Once upon a time-- if only this story could start out that like. See, in a kingdom, far away from all the others, magic was present. And magic was scary to those who dwelled there, at least scarier than it actually was. Magic wasn’t a learned trade, like blacksmith or baker, but you had to be born with the power. The signs wouldn’t show until the age of maturity, so decreed by the king-- in the hope to keep the citizens safe and sane-- anyone who shows magic must be bound of it, or leave the kingdom. Not exile, per say, just not allowed back unless magicless.

This goes for everybody, unless you were a Sugawara. The family was known for their strong willpower and control over their magic that the king, and kings before him, have granted the family sovereignty over their lineage of power, and hence named the kingdom’s healers. But, magic is still scary to the people, and in times unreliable. 

As the king laid in his deathbed, the healer watched helplessly next to the prince and princess as he could not heal the king from his ailment, nor bring him back as he passed. The kingdom was left in the hands of the prince, who was newly wed and only the age of twenty. Ashamed of his incompetence to save an old friend, the healer too fell ill and soon passed. His grandson, his only family, was now trusted to take over his role. He had only just turned twenty--one and had come into his powers. His grandfather left the family’s books behind, but books can only go so far for teaching. Not far enough in his case. He was to be taught and taken into an apprenticeship like his mother had been before her untimely death when he was seven. 

Koushi Sugawara has to teach himself magic for the sake of the kingdom and those who trusted him. He can do it, right? After all, he was told all his life that an unstable mind leads to unstable magic. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

For the third time today, a knock sounded at Koushi’s chamber door. 

First, at dawn, two of the soldiers had wandered in with wounds from the routine training before daybreak. The short one, Nishinoya Yu, had a gastly slice on his forearm. His sparring partner, Kageyama Tobio, held his shoulder as blood slowly oozed from it. Both were timely patched up with healing solvents and bandages, after a short incantation to speed up the healing, the two soldiers bowed in thanks and left-- probably to continue sparring.

The second time a fist was struck on his door, it was the crown princess, Tanaka Saeko, who had just returned from another trip overseas. Thankfully, she did need any medical attention but had dropped off the rare herbs that Koushi had asked when he heard about her travels. She had ruffled his hair as he thanked the princess and then she took her leave.

As he went about preparing the herbs as needed-- cutting, grinding, drying-- the third knock came. The door opened and a small red--orange head ran into the room, barrelling towards him at his work table.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong Natsu?” Suga placed down his pestle and mortar. The six year old stopped in front of him, her face was flushed with tears.

“I was helping Big Brother in the stable again and he was showing me how to put the shoes on the horses and he,” Koushi stood and started to gather supplies into a back as the little girl continued a very long explanation. Hinata Shouyou was probably the most accident prone person in the castle walls so Koushi mostly knew what was needed and the sort of injury he probably put himself in, again. “He bent down to pick up Buck’s foot, since he needed them next and Brother was talking the whole time and not looking at Buck’s foot. Buck didn’t like it and he kicked him. In the head. Again.” She winced. 

The younger Hinata sibling followed Koushi from the chamber. She fiddled with the bow in her hair as the two walked down the hall towards the kitchen. They entered through the servants door and towards the back one which led outside. Koushi gave a tight smile to Kuroo Tetsurou, Hitoka Yachi, and Bokuto Koutarou, who were busy preparing lunch for the castle. Hitoka waves back as they pass by, handing a fresh cookie to the still teary--eyed girl. Natsu squeaked out a thank you and ran to catch up to the healer.

The walk from the kitchen door to the sables is an otherwise pleasant one, with the gardens being the main feature, but right now the pair don’t have time to take in the view. Once outside the take up a run and soon find themselves in front of the open stable doors. Shouyou was laying half out of Buck’s stall as they approached. Akaashi Keiji, the head stable boy, had released Buck into the field and was sitting next to the unconscious boy.

A bruise was blossoming on the red head’s temple and there was a small cut next to his eye. Koushi knelt next to the other man and rustled through his bag. He pulled out a disinfecting solve and some cotton to clean the wound near the boy’s eye. Once thoroughly cleaned, another solvent was pulled from the healer’s pack and generously coated on the growing bruise. 

“I told him not to start the shoes until I got back,” Keiji grumbled. 

“Yeah, well, when does he ever listen.” They shared a laugh. Koushi finished applying the gel and packed everything back up. He then took his hand and placed it over the boy’s eyes and forehead, closing his in the process. “His skull is fine, but we knew he was always hard headed.” Koushi whispered something else under his breath and removed his hand. Shouyou’s eyes fluttered open not a second later. 

He blinked up at the older men and groaned. “Crap, again?” The two nodded as Koushi handed a bottle to Shouyou to drink. 

“I think you’ve set a record.”

“Hardy--har--har,” Shouyou sat up and knocked back the liquid. He grimaced and gagged but swallowed nonetheless, handing the bottle back to Koushi. He then looked over to where his sister was peeking outside the stall. “Oh sh-- I’m so sorry Natsu. That must’ve scared you.” He went to stand but both Koushi and Keiji pushed him back down. Natsu learched in and took him into a hug.

“‘S not the first time.” She mumbled into his shoulder. As they hugged, Koushi gathered his pack and took his leave. 

“Try to go one day without injury, please.” He called out as a farwell. The three waved him off. Once out of the stable he took a deep breath and looked up at the sun. _ Lunch would be done soon _ , he thought, turning back to the kitchens. Walking his rounds was Tsukishima Kei, they nodded at each other in passing. 

Back in the kitchen, Koushi placed his bag on the ground and sat off to the side to not be in the way of the staff. Tetsurou and Koutarou were conversing as Hitoka took dishes from the oven.

“I’m telling you bro, Kenma said that he heard Tadashi tell Kei that His Majesty is planning a festival. To, like, commemorate his father’s yearly passing.” Tetsurou grunted as he kneaded dough. Koutarou looked over from the pot he was stirring.

“A festival. Has it been a year already?” He looked off distantly. “It’ll be nice though if he was, maybe we’d get to attend.”

“Oh you’ll be in attendance,” Koushi piped in. “As the chefs.”

The two barked out laughs and went back to their duties. Hitoka heaved the last pie plate from the oven and leaned against the table. “Even so, it’ll get us out of a hot and stuffy kitchen.”

“Oh you love the kitchen Hitoka. Half the time you never want to leave.” She huffed and stuck her tongue out at Tetsurou. 

“Yeah, well, neither does Kenma. He’s always cooped up in the library. At least I get sunlight when retrieving the deliveries.”

“Got a point there.”

The three kitchen staff fell into a comfortable silence as they finished off preparing lunch. Koushi leaned back against the wall, inhaling the fragrance of the cooked food. The servant’s door opened next to him and Yamaguchi Tadashi walked in. A tray was already made up and waiting for him to take to the royal family in the dining room. He muttered a thanks and lifted the tray into his arms. Koushi stood and offered to walk with him and open the doors. Tadashi smiled thankfully at the elder.

As they walked through the servant’s corridor Koushi glanced over at Tadashi. “So is it true?” The former hummed in a questioning manner. “‘Bout the festival?”

“Oh, uh, I think. His Majesty was talking about it with the princess and queen but it’ll take a lot of preparation on everyone’s part.”

“Still, it would be nice. The anniversary is next week and I’m sure the people would love it as well. Everyone loved the late King.” Tadashi hummed in agreement and the two stopped in front of the door to the dining room.

“I’ll come talk with you later tonight, Koushi.”

“Yeah, see you later.” Koushi opened the door for Tadashi and once he was through, turned back to go to the kitchen to get his own serving of food.

Everyone seemed to have realized the time and took up most of the space in the kitchen, getting their own helpings. The knights were already seated around one of the servant’s tables, eating happily. Natsu was perched next to Yuu, her own bowl in front of her with multiple cookies. Hitoka spoils the poor girl. Keiji and Shouyou sat at the table over, the latter rubbing his cool cup of water against his forehead. Koushi gave a pointed look to him and he stopped, smiling cheekily up at the ashy haired man. Koushi took his bowl and sat across from Keiji.

After helpings were set aside for Kenma, Tadashi, and the Head Knight, Sawamura Daichi, the chefs took place amongst the others. Lively conversation echoed through the room. It flitted between the knights newest training regime, to Shouyou’s daily accidents, before landing back on the idea of the festival. 

“D’ya think there’d be a tournament or something?” Yuu asked excitedly. Tobio gave him a look across the table. “It’ll be cool to show off our skill to all the ladies, don’t ya think guys.”

Kei and Tobio shared a glance, not bothering to respond to Yuu.

“And over work our Koushi over here? I don’t think so. You guys get hurt well enough with fake swords, imagine real ones.” Koutarou winked at the healer.

Yuu leaned across Natsu to look at the chef, “Yeah, well.” He grappled to say something back. “You burn yourself, like everyday.” 

“I, atleast, don’t bother him about it. I suck it up like the man I am.”

Hitoka choked on her mouth full, “Please, you cry like a baby every time you do.”

“Don’t expose me! You’re taking away my manly facade!”

“Oh what facade,” Keiji mumbled. Koutarou squaked defensively, his mouth hung agaped. “Just saying.”

Everyone laughed as Koutarou grumpily took another bite of the meat pie served as lunch. When the laughter died out the servant’s door opened, the three missing staff members entered.

“What’re we talking about? Could hear the laughter down the hall.” Daichi took a bowl from the counter and sat between Kenma and Koushi, right in front of Shouyou. Tadashi took the spot next to Kei.

“Koutarou’s manliness,” Natsu said proudly, munching on another cookie.

“‘S that so,” Daichi trailed off as he dug into his meal.

“At the moment,” Koushi supplied. “We were actually talking about this rumor about the festival His Majesty is planning.”

“Festival?” Daichi looked over at Koushi. He didn’t blush, no matter what you may see. It  _ wasn’t _ a blush.

“Y--yeah,” He cleared his throat and looked back at his dish. “For the anniversary of the late King’s death. Yuu wants a tournament to impress ‘ _ the ladies,  _ he says. No one agrees.”

Daichi hummed, taking a drink from his cup. “Would it be the day of the anniversary?”

“Dunno,” Tadashi said. “I just overheard them talking about it. Might not even happen.”

Mostly everyone was done so Koushi stood and took the empty bowls from those who were. He walked over to the basin and placed them inside. “The people would like it. Plus His Majesty is a caring ruler so he’ll take that into consideration.”

“That’s what Koushi said earlier, Daichi.” Tetsurou stood with his empty bowl and walked to the basin. He filled it with water and began washing. 

“Well, great minds think alike, aye?” He smiled at Koushi who smiled back.

“Yeah.” There was a brief silence.

“Well,” Keiji drawled out. “We got horses to properly shoe, c’mon Shouyou, Natsu.” The siblings jumped up and followed Keiji, waving goodbye to the others. 

“Oh, yeah, I have rounds now too.” Yuu also stood, taking one last swig of his water. “See you later,” He said to his fellow knights. As he left he picked up his sword resting by the kitchen door. 

The kitchen staff stood and gathered up any remaining dishes and started to tidy up. Koutarou and Hitoka began to discuss what to make for supper. The two other knights bidded farewell to their leader as they left the kitchens, most likely to the training grounds. Kenma finished his meal and handed his bowl off to Tetsurou. Unlike the others he didn’t leave but started to dry off the wet bowls stacked next to the basin. Tadashi quickly handed his bowl over and rushed off to retrieve the royal family’s dishes. 

Daichi also finished a moment later and left the kitchen, saying goodbye. Koushi grabbed his bag off of the floor.

“I’m going to head to the market in a bit. Do you guys need anything?”

“Oh, yes, thank you,” Hitoka reached into her apron and pulled out a list. “I was gonna wait until tomorrow when the carriage came but I’m sure we’ll still forget something.” Koushi nodded and took the paper, folding it into his pocket.

“Here,” Koutarou threw a pouch at him. It jingled when he caught it. “Probably enough for everything needed.” Koushi thanked them and headed to his chamber. Once back in his room, he placed down the medicine back and picked up a basket and satchel, gathering his own list with them. He once again left but turned the other way to head towards the castle’s entrance. 

He started down the front steps when a voice called out to him, “Want some company, Koushi?” He startled and turned to see the queen a few steps behind him.

“Oh, there’s no need, Your Highness. Unless you already planned on going into the village then I should be asking you if you want the company instead.”

Queen Tanaka Kiyoko laughed as she fell into the step with the healer. “Relax, Koushi. We’ve known each other since we were kids, no need to treat me so formally.”

He sputtered as she took the basket from his hands, “A--ah, yes, but still. You are Queen now, Your Highness.” Kiyoko rolled her eyes with a fond smile.

“Please, when it’s just us, Kiyoko.” Koushi nodded and led the queen-- Kiyoko-- out of the gates.

“So what are we getting?” Kiyoko pushed, nudging Koushi with her shoulder. 

“Oh, um,” He pulled out both lists. “The kitchens need some specific herbs, chocolate, some nuts, spices I don’t even know, and lamb.”

Kiyoko hummed, “We don’t have lamb often, must be a special dish.” She glanced at the other list. “And what about you, what’s on your list?”

“Just bandages and stuff. Medical things, nothing fancy,” He scratched his neck. The two finally made it to the village, villagers bowing respectfully as the queen passed by. The guards in turn looked more alert. “We’ll get my list first, if that's okay with you.” Koushi glanced at the queen. She smiled and waved at a few kids who enthusiastically waved back.

“Of course it is.” The healer broke away from the road, the crowd parting as Kiyoko followed. They made their way to a little shop just off of the main road, next to the village’s tavern.

“In here,” Koushi said, holding the door open.

“Thank you.”

Once inside and the door shut, the owner stuck his head around the corner and gasped.

“Your Highness, what a pleasure.” The owner walked to his counter and noticed Koushi next to her. “Hello to you too, Healer.”

“Hey Asahi,” Koushi walked forward and handed his list over. “Can I get everything on here please.”

“Of course,” the shop's keeper smiled and turned to his back room to retrieve the supplies.

“It smells nice in here,” Kiyoko commented. She was studying the various drying flowers hanging in the window.

“Lots of different medicinal herbs and basic solvents have pleasant smells. Taste and use, not so much.” Kiyoko giggled and wandered around the shop. Koushi took his satchel off and laid it on the counter, setting out jars and pouches. Ashasi returns with bundles of herbs and contains full of colorful liquids and starts to divy up the requested quantities. The two men make small talk as the Queen admired small crystals and nicknacks in a nearby shelf. 

“These are lovely,” She directed at Asahi. In her hand was a small silver sculpture of a horse. 

“Oh, thank you. My father carves them out of wood and paints them. They’re not that fancy but do catch people’s eyes.” Kiyoko smiled.

“I think I’ll like to buy this one.”

“If you’d like,” Asahi chirped. He took the payment from Koushi before directing his gaze back to the Queen, “It’ll be three copper pieces, Your Highness.”

“Only three copper?” She asked, looking closely at the figure. She reached into her money pouch attached at her hip and took out a silver coin. “Here you go, sir. Please keep the rest.”

“Oh, no, please, it’s too much.”

“I insist, it really is a beautiful thing. Make sure to tell your father, hm?” Asahi nodded and bowed, thanking once again when the two left.

“That was nice.” Koushi commented, guiding her back towards the main road.

“I wasn’t lying. I might actually give this to Little Natsu, I think she’ll love it.” Kiyoko placed the horse figure into her money pouch and smiled up at Koushi.

“You’re so kind, Kiyoko.” He placed a hand on his heart.

“Oh, stop it.” She lightly smacked his arm and the pair started back down the road towards the market. Once in the market they stopped at each needed stall, gathering the supplies from Hitoka’s list. Kiyoko insisted on carrying the basket when Koushi went to take after the third stall.

They walked to the butcher’s and purchased the lamb. Once the lamb was wrapped and Koushi took hold of it, they turned to leave. All the while, Kiyoko greeted and smiled at almost everyone. 

Their kingdom was a good one. The royal family was well loved and respected and almost nothing bad ever happened. No neighboring kingdom had quarrels with them, it was truly peaceful.

Once outside of the village, Koushi looked over at Kiyoko. “Pardon me for asking, but are you and His Majesty perhaps, planning a festival for next week.”

Kiyoko smiled. She always wears a smile nowadays, “We are. Ryu wants to talk with all the staff tomorrow actually so everyone knows what to prepare. We want to have it in the field just outside of the castle. How’d-- how did you know?” She corrected herself. 

“You don’t have to speak properly with me, since I get to call you Kiyoko.” She nodded gratefully. “But, um, Tadashi overheard while attending you. He kind of told Kei, one of the knights, while near the library and Kenma had overheard and told Tetsurou, who works in the kitchens. Rumors tend to spread fast amongst us.”

Kiyoko laughed, “That’s alright. Good to know that everyone knows of it right now.” The pair neared the gates. “Say, Koushi,” She trailed off hesitantly before stopping. He stopped a few steps ahead before turning back to her. “You know next week is the anniversary of the Late King,” Koushi nodded, readjusting the lamb in his arm. “Will you be okay? Ryu and Saeko wanted to do this as a way to show they’re no longer mourning the death but wanting to continue on remembering their father. But, your grandfather passed a day after the King. Are you okay to attend?” She started walking again. “If not, you can tell me and I’ll let Ryu know.”

Koushi looked off in thought. He didn’t speak until they neared the outside kitchen door. “Honestly, I’m not sure.” He admitted. “It’s different when the King was ill for weeks and then passing, but Grandfather,” He paused, putting the lamb down next to the door. “He just went so suddenly, sometimes I feel like he’s still in the chamber, you know? I still feel his loss and, and I think on his anniversary I  _ won’t _ be okay.” He chuckled humorlessly, taking the basket from Kiyoko’s arms. “Thank you, though, Your Highness. I appreciate the concern. Maybe I will be fine, who knows. Thank you for the company, but I must leave now,” Koushi bowed, opening the kitchen door and walking inside. Kiyoko said a quiet goodbye.

* * *

The next morning all of the staff were gathered in the Hall, waiting for the King to arrive. Koushi had already informed them at dinner last night about everyone being called on, that way no one got too nervous, (Hitoka). Natsu stood next to her brother, making neighing noises while she played with the figure Kiyoko did end up gifting her. A guard knocked on the door and the group stood at attention as the King entered. The bowed as he passed towards the throne.

Once he was seated the others stood tall and looked at him expectedly. “No need to be so tense,” He joked. “I’m sure you all know, but I’ll be holding a festival next week to commemorate my father on the first year’s anniversary of his death. With that I ask you all to prepare diligently. Knights,” They stood impossibly taller. “There will be a tournament for you,” Yuu slighly fistbumped, “I trust you not to maim each other, it’ll be most unfortunate.” The knights nodded in understanding, Daichi sending a glance to Kei and Tobio. 

“Chefs I’d like to ask for a feast. You can hire as much help as needed to accomplish this. The menu should be diverse but please include staples of my father’s favourite meals.” The three kitchen staff nodded. “Great! Now, Shouyou and Keiji, I expect many children to be attending as well so I would like if you could offer horse rides or a carriage ride, you’ll be in charge as you two know the horses best.”

“As for Kenma, could you pick out the best books from the library. I'd like to have an area for story telling. You won’t have to do the telling, Kenma, I know you.” Kenma nodded, seeming grateful. “Tadashi and little Natsu, I would like it if you could make flower arrangements. I’ll give you money to go into the village to the flower shop there.” Natsu smiled widely, fidgeting in her spot. The King laughed at her antics, “I see you will really enjoy that Natsu.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” She beamed. Hinata smiled and placed a hand on her head.

“Great. That’s all, you’re dismissed.” The staff bowed and began to file out of the Hall. “Oh, Koushi, if you could stay back please.” Koushi nodded and bowed, stepping back into where he stood. Those still walking out gave a questioning look but left in a timely manner. 

“Are you alright, Your Majesty? You’re not feeling ill are you?”

“No, no, I’m quite well. Could you come closer, please.” Ryu shifted in the throne as Koushi slowly walked towards him. He smiled and beckoned the healer towards him. “Take a seat,” The King gestured to the throne next to him, The Queen’s. “It’s fine, please sit.” The healer sat and turned bodily towards Ryu.

“Yes?”

“Kiyoko mentioned something to me last night, about your grandfather, and I just wanted to check up on you.” Ryu turned towards him. “We are friends after all, aren’t we.”

“Yes, Your Majest--”

“Oh drop that. We grew up together. Your grandfather didn’t call father  _ ‘Your Majesty’ _ every time they met.”

“Right, my apologies.” Koushi rubbed his next and looked Ryu in the eye. 

“So, dear friend, what’s the matter? Kiyoko mentioned how you were hesitant about the festival.”

“Oh, no, it has nothing to do with the festival.” He held his hands up in protest. “It’s just that, it’s still hard for me Ryu. You-- you got to say your goodbyes to your father, even if your and Saeko didn’t want to admit it but you knew he was leaving. With Grandfather, he just-- he just left. Wasn’t even ill for long, maybe an hour but he still acted fine. I didn’t get to do what you and your sister did, and it’s still hard on me. Uh, sorry.”

Ryu nodded and placed his elbow on his knee, chin resting in his hand. “I understand.”

“No offense, but I don’t think you really do.” Koushi’s eyes widened at what he said. “Ah-- so--sorry--”

“No, no,” Ryu cut him off. “You’re right. I don’t know. He was your only family. I have Saeko and a wife. Not that you’re lonely,” he quickly added. “And I like to think that everyone here considers everyone family, but it’s not the same and I  _ do _ know that.” Koushi nodded and looked up at the family portrait positioned behind the thrones.

“What do you remember of your mother?” Rye startled at the question turning to the portrait as well.

“Oh, um.” He thought for a moment. “Her kindness. How she treated all the staff here, especially the kids.” Koushi noticed Ryu glance at him out of the corner of his eye. “But besides that, not much. I don’t remember her laugh, or the perfume she wore. How she felt when she hugged me. It’s all faded. Do you remember your mother?”

“No,” Koushi sighed sadly. “Even though I was seven when she passed, she never-- she was never near me for me to remember things about her. I don’t know what she did to not spend time with her own child, but I don’t know anything about her.” Ryu nodded remorsefully, turning back to the healer. “But it’s okay. I had my grandfather, didn’t need anything more.”

“Yeah.” The King stood, Koushi following suit. “If you want, you aren’t required to attend the festival. If there are any injuries, knowing those knights, I’m sure there will be village doctors. Though not as great as you, they’ll make due.” Koushi smiled, following the King as they left the Hall. The two silently walked around the castle.

“I think I’ll attend, if it’s alright with you.” Koushi stopped in front of a servant’s entrance. 

Ryu turned to him, “Of course, I’ll be glad if you do.” The healer bowed and entered the servant’s corridor. He leaned against the door and sighed. He knows he shouldn’t be dwelling on his grandfather’s death as much as he is, not like how the King and Princess should for their father, but he was a father to him. 

He just wishes he can talk to him one more time. There’s still so many things he doesn’t know, especially about his magic. And it’s not like his grandfather had left a letter or a note explaining everything, just some old books with not just healing spells but incantations that he doesn’t even know the purposes of. He’s too afraid to try, again, magic is scary, especially if you don’t understand it. 

Koushi stepped back from the door and made his way to his chamber. His head started to hurt but paid it no mind, thinking of if he had enough supplies for the festival, just in case.

* * *

The day before the festival arrived. Everyone, and literally  _ everyone _ , from the castle was in the field between the castle gates and village, setting up stands, fences, benches, tables and such. Natsu was running around with Tadashi hot on her heels as they tied flower bouquets to posts and chairs. The kitchen staff wandered around with banners and streamers of the Kingdom’s colors, tying them anywhere and everywhere. 

The knights were currently taking a break from hammering down the pen for the horse rides. They had already completed the one to be used for them. Shouyou helped Kenma carry books from a wagon to a shall where the story telling will take place. Keiji and Koushi were off to the side pitching tents with Princess Saeko’s close ‘ _ supervision’ _ as her brother and sister--in--law went about putting tablecloths down and securing them

“Tell me  _ again _ why you’re not helping,” The King called over to Saeko.

“Because,  _ dear brother _ , someone has to make sure everything is put together in order.”

“Ah, yes. And why are  _ you _ doing that and not, oh, I don’t know,  _ Me? _ ”

“Because I’m older. Now chop chop, get back to work.”

“I hate you.”

“I hate you, too.” The royal siblings stuck tongues out at each other. The staff laughed at their antics but continued to set up what was needed.

“Your Majesty, we’re all done with the streamers and banners. We’re going to head back to the kitchen now if it’s alright with you.” Hitoka spoke.

“Go on ahead. Thank you for the help.” The kitchen staff thanked and bowed before heading for the gates.

Koushi and Keiji finished with their fourth tent and stepped. Out of the four, one will be used to house the feast, one the medical tent, and other two a place to get out of the summer sun. The two men gathered benches and started to put some in two of the tents. As they went to grab a table together, Koushi watched as Natsu ran up to the Queen and gave her a purple lily. The Queen thanked her with a hug and sent her off to go back to Tadashi.

“Come on, Koushi, we’re almost done.” He blinked back to Keiji and nodded. Together they carried tables to the seating tents.

By the time the sun was high in the sky, mostly everything was set up for tomorrow. The only things missing were the little things that won’t be put out until tomorrow. Everyone left in the field sat and sighed in relief for getting everything done. 

“Great job, everyone.” Saeko chirped, clapping her hands together. She sat next to her brother and began pestering him about his sweat soaked shirt. A moment later the kitchen staff returned with arms full of food and cold drinks. 

Tadashi stood up to tend to the royals but they waved him off, “Sit, Tadashi, I think we can manage ourselves today.” He nodded.

Hitoka handed out plates and utensils to everyone as Tetsurou and Koutarou dished out sandwiches and drinks. Staff and royalty dined together in a familiar silence. Koushi ate his meal quickly, “In a hurry?” Daichi asked him.

“No,” he swallowed. “Just hungry.” Daichi smirked, ripping off a piece of his sandwich and placing it on the healer’s plate. “That’s yours, eat it.”

“I’m fine.” He smiled and finished the rest of what was in his hand. “I’m full anyways, big breakfast.”

“We had the same breakfast,” Koushi mumbled, picking up half of what was Daichi’s lunch. Daichi just shrugged and tuned into Tobio and Shouyou’s conversation. Koushi watched as Natsu ran round, playing with the same silver horse figure as before.

“I’m glad she liked it so much,” The Queen said. She smiled as she watched the six year old play. 

“You have a good eye, Your Highness.” Koushi commented. The two smiled at each other until a cry sounded from Natsu. Shouyou jumped up, foregoing the conversation and ran to his little sister, Koushi quickly behind.

“Are you hurt?” Shouyou asked. He bent down and scanned every inch of her.

“S--snake!” Natsu pointed and grabbed onto her brother. The two men whirled around seeing the creature staring and hissing at them.

“Oh sh--, nope. I don’t do snakes.” Shouyou reached down to pick up Natsu but that caused the snake to hiss louder and lightly lunge towards them. He cursed and lifted the small girl quickly. Again the snake didn’t like the sudden movement and lunged again, fangs bared. “Is it poisonous?” The two men took small slow steps back.

“I don’t know. It’s definitely not a garter snake.” Koushi saw someone try to approach but put a hand up to stop them.

“What do we do? If we run it might bite us.” Natsu whimpered in her brother’s arm. He tightened his hold on her.

“I don’t-- I don’t know much about snakes. Maybe just keep slowly stepping back.” Shouyou nodded and they started backing away again. They were about half a meter away when the horse trinket fell from Natsu’s grip. The snake hiss and took a leaping lunge at the girl. As Shouyou turned his body to protect her, Koushi instinctively thrusted his hand forward. A strong force pushed the snake from them, sending it at least two meters from where they stood. Everyone stood stock still as the scaly creature slithered back into the forest.

Shouyou reached down and picked up the horse, staring at Koushi.

“What the hell was that?” The two turned to see Daichi.

“I--I don’t know. There was a snake and-- and it was going to bite Natsu. I just--” Koushi cut himself off, looking down at his hand. Nobody said anything. A pain coursed through Koushi’s head and he bent down grabbing it. Daichi lurched forward, steadying him.

“You okay?” His head was bent trying to look at the healer’s face. When his eyes found the other man’s, instead of their normal hazel color, they were black instead. No white present. But once he blinked they were normal again.

“Y--yeah. I’m fine.” They stood up straight.

“Your eyes,” Daichi trailed off, searching them again.

Koushi gave him a confused look, “What?”

“Nothing.”

The four made their way back towards the tables. “Well, let's all head back in. That way everyone can finish preparing for tomorrow.” The King said. Everyone nodded and helped gather the plates and cups. Koushi walked behind the pack, flexing his hand every now and then. Shouyou had put Natsu back on the ground when they started walking back to the castle and the little girl ran over to Koushi.

“Thank you for saving me from the snake.” She took his hand and smiled up at him.

“You’re welcome, sweetie.” Koushi pushed what happened in the back of his mind. A thought for another day.

* * *

The next day came with the start of the festival. The tournament ring was thoroughly set up with archery, swords,  _ real swords _ , sat waiting to be used, and other things Koushi couldn’t name that the four knights were to show off. The healer carried the rest of his supplies into the waiting tent and set them up according to his liking. Once satisfied he left the tent, seeing as there’s no use yet of him being in it. Keiji and Shouyou led three horses over to the riding ring, none of which were Buck, a small carriage was parked next to it where two of the horses were to be strapped for rides. 

Natsu ran around, once again-- yesterday’s event completely out of mind. Kenma and the kitchen crew were carrying pastries and candies to the food tent where sandwiches and small meals already sat waiting. Behind them, Tobio and Daichi carried pitchers of water, wine, lemonade, and tea. Yuu and Kei carried the dishes, Tadashi close behind with silverware. 

Everything was pretty much done by the time the royal family made their way to the field. Soon, by the time the sun is highest, the villagers will be arriving for the festivities. As everyone waited, they began to socialize. Kenma, Tobio, Natsu talked with Shouyou as he secured a horse to the post for riding.

Koushi walked over to talk with Hitoka and Tadashi, where they sat on a bench. Simple small talk was passed between the three. Excitement was clear within almost everyone, excluding Koushi himself and the King and Princess. Making a good thing out of a bad will take some getting used to. The three made eye contact and nodded understandingly at each other, going back to their previous conversation.

Voices grew louder as the villagers got closer to the field. Once it was nicely packed, King Ryu, the Queen, and Princess made their way to the front where a small stage was set up. “Good afternoon, everyone.” The King greeted them. All around the subjects bowed and voiced back a small greeting. “We would like to thank you for joining us for this festival in remembrance of our late father. He would have loved to be here with his loyal and loving people as much as we are. Please enjoy your time, there’s lots of different activities and stalls to peruse. Thank you.” Applause rang out amongst the crowd. The group dispersed as the villagers wandered around looking at everything available. 

Koushi smiled as some made their way to the family portrait and paid their respects. For a while, he too just walked around the festival. Spending a few minutes at each of the places his friends were stationed. He listened to a story that Kenma had picked out, sitting amongst children. He watched Yuu and Tobio have an archery contest, worrying his lip the entire time. Shouyou walked up to him and in a condescending way asked if he wanted either a carriage ride or to ride a horse, Koushi ended up batting him away as he laughed. The healer stopped by the food tent and chatted with Tetsurou for a bit, sipping on lemonade. After a pleasant conversation and a pastry pushed into his hand, Koushi walked back over to the healer tent and sat inside, basking in the shade. 

He picked up one of the books he brought and started to flip idly through it, not really paying attention to the words. It’s nice. The festival. Everything is definitely going better than he thought, probably better than Ryu thought too. But, of course, he spoke too soon.

A little before dusk, screams rang outside the tent. Koushi startled and ran out looking to see what the commotion was. 

“Koushi, koushi!” Tobio came running towards him, waving frantically.

“What happened?”

“It’s Daichi!” They started running into the retreating crowd towards the tournament ring. “I--I didn’t mean to, Koushi, I swear! We’ve practiced this a million times but something was off. I didn’t mean to.” 

The sight that presented itself to Koushi was one from his nightmares. Yuu and Kei knelt next to Daichi on the ground while Shouyou and Tadashi guided people from the scene. Koushi and Tobio jumped over the fence and came up behind the kneeling knights. Koushi was horror struck, Daichi laid panting, holding his arm in place. Tobio, though practiced many times with a precise dodge, had ended up slicing clear into Daichi’s left arm.

“We have to get him into the castle.” Koushi pulled off his shirt and tied it around the injured man’s bicep, right above the wound to stop the bleeding. He gently slapped his face, “Stay awake, okay? Don’t close your eyes.” Daichi’s head lolled to the side. “Hey, awake, Daichi.” He slapped harder this time.

Daichi blinked his eyes open. “Wha--.”

“Shouyou,” Koushi yelled, looking away from the knight. “Shouyou, where’s the carriage? We need the carriage to get him to the castle!” Shouyou looked around, sputtering. Koushi cursed and looked back down at Daichi, the bleeding slowed but hadn’t stopped.

“Find me a stick now,” Kei sprang up and raced towards the woods, quickly returning with the needed material. Koushi took the stick and untied the shirt to wrap the fabric around the rod. He then twisted and kept twisting even as Daichi screamed, making a tourniquet. 

“I didn’t mean to,” Tobio fell to the ground and began to hyperventilate.

“I know, Tobio, I know. He’ll be okay.”  _ Hopefully. _ Koushi stood, grabbing Daichi’s intact arm and hauling him up. “Yuu, get his legs. Kei, take this arm.” Kei came up behind him and took Daichi’s right arm. “Shouyou,” the red head looked at him. “Take care of Tobio.” Koushi then placed one arm under Daichi’s chest, the other holding the injured arm still as best he could.

The three began to shuffle Daichi out of the ring and towards the castle gate. All the while trying to talk to him and keep the man awake. When they finally made it to Koushi’s chamber, Daichi has been unconscious for a few minutes. They laid him on the wooden table in the middle of the room. Yuu and Kei stood back, waiting for orders. 

“Grab the green jar on that shelf, yeah that one. Kei in that drawer are bandages, get them.” Koushi dipped a finger in the green jelly and spread it under Daichi’s nose. He blinked awake for a second before closing his eyes. “Nuh uh, keep your eyes open. You have to.” Daichi nodded slightly, lidded eyes staring at Koushi. “Okay, good. Just look at me.”

He then took a deep breath and looked down at the arm he was still firmly holding. Below the bicep the skin was turning cold and purple. “This smells gross,” Daichi slurred.

“‘Supposed to.” Yuu, on the table behind you are small vials with read corks, grab two and make him drink it.” The short man nodded and did as told. Daichi fought him slightly but barely had the energy to do so. Once both were consumed Koushi waited a moment before slightly moving the arm. Daichi didn’t react. The healer looked down at the limb and cursed. 

“What?” Kei leaned forward.

“The hell are your swords made of?” Koushi mumbled. He moved the arm further out, trying to see how much damage was done. It looked like only tissue was severed but it's hard to see from the angle Koushi stood. He shifted closed, wishing he had more lighting. The door opened behind him but he didn’t turn to see who it was.

Koushi groaned and reached into the wound to feel the bone. 

Where’s the bone?

He put another finger into the wound and frowned. He looked up suddenly in horror. Tobio managed to slice through the bone. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Yuu asked.

Daichi blinked as he made eye contact with Koushi. “Wiggle your fingers.” He told him. Daichi frowned and laid still. Koushi looked down at his left hand. “M--make a fist.” Nothing. He picked up a knife from the table and poked the wrist and forearm. “Do you feel that?” Daichi shook his head and looked down at his arm.

“No,” he said groggily. 

“Shit.” Koushi breathed out. “Shit, shit, shit, shit!” Daichi blinked at him again.

“W--what? What’s wrong?” Yuu asked again. Koushi turned to look at the crowd in the room. Kei, Yuu, Tobio, and Shouyou watched him with bated breath.

“I have to cut it off.” Silence. The four looked at him confused. “He has to lose his arm.”

* * *

The operation of cutting off the rest of Daichi’s arm went as smoothly as it could’ve. The bleeding had stopped thanks to the tourniquet so it wasn’t that messy. But now, the Head Knight was an amputee just two inches from where his elbow would have been. He also hasn’t woken and it’s been three days. Koushi has been spooning broth and water into his mouth while also searching the many books his grandfather had left him for anything that could help Daichi.

He couldn’t find anything apart from the one incantation he knew to speed up the healing process. Which has been said probably over a hundred times by now. The healer sat back in his seat, rubbing his hand down his face. What good is he if he couldn’t even save his best friend’s arm? He can’t even find a spell that will wake the man up, the green jelly from before also being utterly useless.

A knock sounded and a moment later Hitoka walked in with fresh broth and water for Daichi. She set the bowl down and took up the space next to Koushi, engulfing him in a side hug. “You’ve done the best you can,” She whispered. “You just have to wait for him to wake up.”

“I know.” He sighed, leaning his head against Hitoka’s shoulder. “I just don’t know how he’ll react. He’s missing an  _ arm, _ Hitoka.”

“Well, half an arm.” She supplied. Koushi’s laugh sounded more like a sob. “Hey, hey. It’s okay. He’s alive, Koushi. That’s definitely better than dead.” He nodded as a tear rolled down his cheek. “When was the last time you slept?”

“I don’t know. Night before the festival maybe.”

Hitoka sighed. “Go to sleep. I’ll feed him.”

“‘M fine.”

“You’re not. I know where you keep a sleeping draught. Don’t make me use it.” Koushi scoffed but got up anyway walking towards the back door where his sleep quarters were. “Seriously. Sleep.” 

He waved her off and closed the door, falling face first into his bed. As soon as his head hit his pillow, the healer fell into a fitful sleep. Scenes flashed behind his eyes of him failing at his job, losing those he cares most about; Daichi, Ryu, Shouyou, Natus, even Grandfather died because of Koushi’s incompetence in his dreams. The ashen haired man jerked awake, moonlight shining through his window. A piercing pain settled behind his brow as he sat up. 

Koushi left his quarters and entered the medical chamber. Daichi still laid asleep but instead of Hitoka next to him, Kenma was there, some book in hand. The duel haired boy looked up as the healer passed and grabbed a pain relieving vial. “How’d you sleep?”

“Gyuck,” Koushi replaced the cork and rubbed the glass between his hands. “Horrible. Nightmares.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“Not particularly.” The healer grabbed a bowl of water and cloth, coming up to Daichi’s left side. “Had he awoken at all?”

“No,” Kenma closed his book and placed it in his lap. “He was making noises in his sleep though, moans. I gave him one of those vials but it didn’t stop them.” The librarian stood, “Koutarou came by with supper. It’s over by the hearth.” Kenma then bid farewell and left the chamber.

Koushi cleaned Daichi’s wound, placing fresh bandages over the scarring flesh. He sat back on the stool and just watched the man sleep. Thankfully he wasn’t as pale as before, but it still worries that the knight hasn’t stirred even slightly the whole time. The healer sighed and hung his head in his hands.  _ Did I do something wrong? Was the incantations pronounced differently? Is he just never going to wake up? Why am I so useless? _

Koushi startled as the door was cracked open. A dark head of hair poked around the old wood. “Hey, Tobio.” The younger knight nodded in greeting, stepping just inside of the room but not coming any closer. Dark bags were prominent under his eyes, they probably matched the same ones under Koushi’s. “Something the matter?”

Tobio shook his head. “No, I just wanted to see him.” Koushi nodded understandingly and reached an arm to the kid. Tobio slowly inched forward until he was in front of the healer. Koushi took his hand and sat him on the bench next to the table.

“He’s fine, just sleeping.”

“Kenma said that he hasn’t woken since-- since the accident.”

“Yeah,” Koushi traced circles on the back of Tobio’s hand. “He’s healing, though. His body is exhausted from everything.”

“When do you think he’ll wake up?”

“Don’t know. Hopefully soon.” They two stayed silent after that. Just drawing comfort from each other. “I know you’re worried about him, Tobio, but it’s getting late. You should go get some sleep.”

“I can’t. Everytime I close my eyes, I see it happening all over again.” Tobio squeezed his eyes shut and took in a shuddering breath. 

“I’ll give you a draught, how does that sound? You can sleep here too, okay?” The raven haired teen nodded. Koushi stood and walked over to a workbench, grabbing the vial from the shelf above it. He passed it over to Tobio, who quickly knocked it back, then guided the boy to his sleeping quarters in the back. “I’ll be here when you wake up.” Tobio nodded lazily, laying down on the healer’s bed. 

The healer went back to the main room and picked up the bowl left next to his hearth, eating the lukewarm stew. He replaced the empty bowl and sat back at Daichi’s side.

“Ya know, it’s not fair for you to be taking such a long break from work,” Koushi jokes. He brushed some locks off of the knight’s forehead. “Everyone’s worried about you too, ya know. Tobio hasn’t slept, Kenma actually left the library to watch over you, and Ryu even dropped by the other day. He said he needed his Head Knight seeing as Kei and Yuu are going crazy and not taking orders from the guards. But you are the only one who can keep them in line. Shouyou hasn’t had an accident in a while either, which is a miracle in itself.” He chuckled to himself.

“Natsu misses you. Apparently because you’d sneak her treats from the top shelves in the kitchens, I don’t blame you though. We’re all soft for that little girl,” Koushi frowned and crossed his arms. “Tomorrow is the anniversary of Grandfather’s passing. I recall you telling me last month we could go visit his grave together, guess that’s not happening now, huh? I finally went through his chest yesterday morning. There was another book of spells in there but I can’t read them, they're in a different language. Maybe there’s something in it that could help you though,” Koushi sighed. 

The healer leaned back his head, throwing an arm over his eyes. “Please wake up, Daichi.” He whispered into the night.

* * *

A week passed, but the knight still didn’t stir from his slumber. The entire staff took turns watching over him, allowing Koushi to take a break here and there. When he wasn’t in the medic chamber, the healer was in the village at Asahi’s shop, buying new bandages and supplies. Everything is being used so fast. Asahi has asked about Daichi each time the healer visits but the response is still the same, “Hasn’t woken up yet.”

If he’s not in the village, then Koushi is just mindlessly walking the castle grounds. He’s usually left alone to his thoughts unless someone needs help. His headaches have become more persistent the past few days, to the point where they incapacitate him from his duties. But as quickly as they come, they fade. No one seemed to have noticed those few moments in which the pain occurs. Then again, everyone has more pressing matters to attend to.

Koushi was sitting at the small writing desk in his chamber, flipping through, yet again, another magic book. This one held recipes for some of the draughts and potions used for healing. Still, nothing seems to be able to wake a person up. Worry has been eating away at the healer all day. It’s been exactly seven days since the festival and Daichi hasn’t moved a muscle once. He’s clearly losing weight and muscle mass which will take forever for him to regain. If he’ll even be allowed to still work. 

Just like Koushi, Daichi grew up in the castle. His father was a part of the royal guard and his mother worked in the kitchens, so Daichi was always running around the grounds with Koushi and Ryu. One day the three kids had managed to sneak into the barracks and out back to the knight’s training grounds. It quite literally was love at first sight for Daichi. Unlike the royal guards, knights had more freedom when it came to their jobs. Yes, they still protected the royal family and patrolled the castle grounds. But that sense of freedom, being able to train how you want, less regulations and orders from the King, that’s what appealed to Daichi.

So, he joined the knights and quickly progressed from there. At twenty--two, he became Head Knight and unfortunately was put in charge of three disobedient, wild, brethren. He wouldn’t trade it for the world.

Koushi released a sigh and sat down in the garden. Daichi would be  _ devastated _ if he was forced to resign. His father had gotten into a similar accident when the knight was twelve. A fight had broken out in the village’s tavern and the men who fought had weapons, attacking each other and the guards that tried to defuse the tension. A dagger pierced his father’s shoulder. After months of healing, the man couldn’t hold a sword high-- he was removed from the guard. Daichi’s father soon after killed himself, even though he still had a wife and son to care for, the Guards were everything to that man. Just like how the Knights is everything to his son.

The healer shook his thoughts away. He’ll be fine. He  _ will  _ be fine. He has to be. Koushi plucked a daisy from the ground, fiddling with its petals. The man smiled sadly at it.  _ New beginnings _ is what the flower represents. Maybe something will be beginning soon.

“Koushi!” The healer’s head snapped towards where his name was called. Tadashi was sprinting towards him from the castle. “Koushi! It’s Daichi.” The younger boy bent over, wheezing in a breath. “He’s awake.”

* * *

Daichi sat up bleary eyed, staring at the healer and royal attendant. He was clearly confused but with the way he held himself up, seeming to be fine. “What happened?” He tried moving his hand to his head but froze, slowly looking down to his left. “Oh,” he whispered.

“What do you remember?” Koushi watched him carefully. 

“T--the festival. Tobio and I were sword fighting, someone yelled my name.” Daichi furrowed his brow. “I don’t--”

“It’s okay,” Koushi stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on his shin. “It was an accident. Your arm was severed and had to be amputated. I’m sorry Daichi.”

Daichi brought his right hand up and gently felt the bandages. “Why?”

“Why?” Koushi and Tadashi share a look. “Why what?”

“You’re a  _ healer _ . You have  _ magic _ ,” Koushi flinched at the Daichi’s tone. “You didn’t have to-- you could’ve--” The knight was visibly shaking with anger. “Why did you cut it off? You could’ve healed me so I kept it!” He glared at the healer, kicking his leg so the hand fell off. 

“I--I tried. I--”

“Clearly you didn’t try hard enough!”

“Daichi,” Tadashi tried to interrupt. 

“This is the worst possible thing you could’ve done! A last resort! Did you even  _ try _ anything else?!”

“You lost so much blood, Daichi,” Koushi’s voice was quiet. He didn’t reach his friend’s eyes. “It took us too long to get you here. I didn’t know what to do. It was the first thing that came to me--”

“ _ The first thing _ ,” Daichi spat. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, staggering to his feet. He stood tall and looked down at the healer. “So you  _ panicked _ . Do you  _ realize _ what this means now? I’ll lose my  _ job _ , Koushi. I’ll have nothing.”

“You’ll have your life!” Koushi screamed, lifting his head up. “I saved your damn life, Daichi! Would you have rather die?” Pain began to drum behind his eyes. 

The two men stared at each other. Tadashi stood stoic in the corner, not knowing what to do or how to feel. 

“Yes.” Daichi turned around and exited the medic chamber. “Useless,” He muttered, letting the door slam. Koushi blinked at the space the knight had stood.  _ He would have wanted me to… _

“Koushi,” Tadashi placed a hand on his shoulder. “He’s just processing everything. He doesn’t mean it.”  _ He would’ve rather be  _ dead _ than alive without an arm. He doesn’t care about us, me. He--  _ “Koushi?” 

The man blinked. “I messed up?”

“No. You did what was right.”

“I messed up,” Koushi whispered. He took a step back from Tadashi and sunk down to his knees. “I messed up. I--I shouldn’t be a healer.”

“Don’t say that.” Tadashi crouched in front of him. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I shouldn’t. If I knew the spells, if I was trained properly, I could’ve done it. He’d be fine and normal, not missing an  _ arm _ , Tadashi.”

“You don’t know that.” 

Koushi’s head was throbbing. “If Grandfather was here, he could’ve done it. He was a great healer. I’m  _ nothing _ like him.”

“You are,” Tadashi reassured. “He was just more experienced, that’s  _ all. _ ”

Koushi grabbed his head, squeezing his eyes shut. “I don’t deserve this.”

“Stop.”

“I don’t. I shouldn’t have been born with my magic. I can’t use it properly. I can’t help people. I can’t save them. I am useless.” The healer stilled. The pain in his head began to spread down the rest of his body. 

Tadashi was speaking, he could see his lips moving, but he didn’t hear anything. 

* * *

Tadashi tried shaking the healer. One moment he was whispering, the next he just went still and went pale. His hands fell from his head and hung at his sides. Tadashi bent down to look into his friend's eyes. He jumped back when instead of normal gentle hazle but pitch black eyes snapped up to meet his own brown.

“K--koushi? Are you okay?” Tadashi reached a hand out but was thrown back by a force. His back crashed against the stone wall. Tadashi groaned and looked over at the healer. The healer stood, staring blankly at him, before leaving the room.

Tadashi scrambled to his feet and chased after him. Koushi was just leaving the servant’s corridor when Tadashi left the chamber. The attendant called out to his friend, struggling to catch up with the burning pain in his back. When he made it into the main corridor, Koushi was nowhere in sight. 

He choked back a yelled of pain and turned to walk down the corridor, trying to find any hint of where the man went. He walked for what felt like hours before he staggered into the hall where the library was. 

“Kenma,” His voice strained. Tadashi managed to reach the library door and fell against it. “Kenma.” He turned the handle, it was locked. The one time the librarian wasn’t there was  _ now _ ? Tadashi slid to the ground. He cursed and looked up and down the hall. 

* * *

Kiyoko sat in her personal study, writing a letter to send to her parents back home. She smiled and put her ink pen down, reading the letter over again. A slight knock sounded from the entrance. “Come in Tadashi,” She called out. He usually came around this time asking if the queen wanted any tea. The door opened and the queen looked up from her written letter.

“Koushi?” She strained her head to look around the healer. “Are you alright? You’re awfully pale.” Kiyoko stood from her desk and stepped towards the man.

“I need your help with something.” Something in his voice sounded off but Kiyoko just blamed it on how stressed he’s been lately. 

“Anything. What do you need?” 

Koushi finally looked up, his eyes flashing from hazel to black. “Just you.”

* * *

The King frowned and glanced at his pocket watch. His wife hasn’t joined him yet, even though she said she was just going to write to her parents. She should have been back by now. Ryuunosuke stood from the chess table and walked down to her study. The door was open ajar. He knocked anyway, “Kiyoko, darling? Are you finished yet? It’s time for me to finally beat you at chess.”

When no one responded he pushed the door open, walking in. The room was empty. Ryu wondered if she had just gone to the restroom when he noticed that her chair had fallen over. He stepped closer to correct it when the ink spill caught his eye. The finished letter to Kiyoko’s parents was doused in ink which dripped onto the floor.

Ryu ran out, calling out for guards and Kiyoko.

* * *

Tobio sat with Kei and Yuu in the kitchen. The three knights, bored to death, decided to help the kitchen crew make bread. Never too late to learn a skill. Koutarou and Tetsurou pulled loaf after loaf of bread from the oven which Hitoka directed the clueless knights on how to properly knead the dough. 

The servant’s door slammed open, rattling the cabinet of spices next to it. Daichi stalked out of the doorway and heavily sat down on a bench. Everyone present in the kitchen stared in disbelief at the Head Knight. 

“D--Daichi,” Yuu stood from his seat and rushed to his friend. “You’re awake!”

“Is it okay for you to be walking around?” Kei asked, eyeing Daichi.

The man in question scoffed. That was the only response he gave. Yuu studied him for a moment.

“Did Koushi look you over before you left? Honestly, he wouldn’t have let you go if you just woke up.”

“Don’t care. Didn’t want to be there with him anymore.” Daichi rested his chin in his hand, watching Tobio and Kei continue to knead the dough.

“What? Why? Did something happen?” Yuu took a seat next to the knight. Daichi didn’t say anything, keeping his eyes on the table.

“Hungry?” Hitoka held a bowl of broth. “It’s not much since you haven’t really eaten in a while.” She placed the bowl in front of Daichi. He didn’t move to eat. 

Looks were passed between everyone. Daichi was definitely acting strange, but it could just be passed off of him waking after a week. No one spoke as they went back to their tasks. The kitchen door opened as Tetsurou put the last of the bread in the oven. The Hinata siblings and Keiji stopped abruptly after seeing Daichi.

“Daichi!” Natsu exclaimed. She ran over to the man and gave him a hug. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Not now, Natsu.” He gently pushed the little girl away from him. She frowned but backed away muttering an apology.

“Okay, something is wrong.” Koutarou wiped his hands on his pants. “First off, you shouldn’t have left the medic chamber. Secondly, you should be starving yet haven’t touched your bowl. And now you push Little Natsu away, who you love like crazy. So spill it, what happened when you woke up?”

Daichi went to reply when the inside door opened, a guard stood panting. “The Queen is missing.”

* * *

Ryu stood pacing in front of his staff in the Hall. A guard had found Tadashi in front of the Library when they were searching the castle for Kiyoko. He helped the injured boy to the Hall where he explained what had happened after Daichi and Koushi’s argument. 

“Should we order a kingdom wide search, Your Majesty?” One of the guards asked.

Ryu shook his head, “No. That’ll cause the people to panic.”

“He wouldn’t harm her,” Keiji said. Ryu stopped and looked at him. “They’ve known each other for years. There has to be a part of him in his state now that won’t let him harm an old friend.”

“We can’t be sure of that.” Ryu bit at his nails. Saeko watched from the side as her little brother got closer to his breaking point. “We needed to bring them back. Yeah, yeah, okay. Where would he take her?” The king started to talk to himself as he resumed his pacing.

“Is Koushi in trouble?” Natsu whispered to her brother.

Shouyou bent down and took her hand. “I don’t know.”

Kenma walked into the Hall holding a map. He rolled it out and everyone gathered around trying to pinpoint where or how far Koushi could have gotten with Kiyoko. Daichi stood from the rest. Anyone could tell that he was blaming himself. If he just didn’t get emotional and snap at him then they both would still be here. 

“At most, it’s been an hour since they could have left.” Tadashi supplied. “So they have to be just on the other side of the village.”

“If they went south,” Kenma pointed at the woods that framed the main road. “He could have taken her into the woods at any point.”

“Or north to the sea,” Tetsurou pointed out. 

“There’s no docked boats this time of day,” Saeko crouched next to them. Ryu looked over her shoulder at the map. 

“If it’s his magic causing this then what’s not to say that they could’ve travelled by magic.”

“Is that possible?” Yuu looked at Hitoka. 

“Maybe. No one really knows what magic can do.”

Daichi sobered up his thoughts and stepped towards the crouched group. He studied the map as well. 

The sea was drawn just north of the castle walls, which is surrounded by a forest on both sides. South past the walls is a giant field with a single road heading towards the village. River cut the village in half, disappearing into the forest. South side of the village was farmland and sporadic houses right up to the border of the kingdom. Stationed on the border is an abandoned watch tower and barrack that was used during a war hundreds of years ago. The stone buildings were very worn, and not safe, if memory serves Daichi well. When they were kids, Koushi and he had taken an adventure out there. They ended up falling through the broken floor into hay and returned home looking like kicked puppies.

Daichi thought for a moment. Would he have really gone back there? It would take hours to walk on foot.

“The watchtower,” conversation stopped. 

“What watchtower?” Shouyou asked, leaning closer to the map.

“It’s not shown, in case anyone ever stole a map of the kingdom.” Ryu bent down and pointed at the south border. “It’s in this area, used during the war but abandoned by now.”

“What makes you think he went there?” Tobio asked.

Daichi shrugged, “A feeling.”

“It’s worth a shot.” Ryu stood up straight. “Keiji, Shouyou, prepare horses.” The two stable workers nodded before standing and leaving the hall. Natsu raced after them. “Dai-- oh, uh,” The king looked at Daichi and frowned. “I can’t let you go, Daichi. I hope you understand.”

“All due to respect, but I know the way there.”

“Yes, but you are part of the reason for this,” The princess gave him an apologetic look. “Plus, you’re still hurt. We won’t let you go.”

“But--”

“Please, don’t make me have guards restrain you.” Daichi swallowed thickly but nodded. “Good. Yuu I want you to lead the knights to the watchtower. Take anyone you think you’ll need. Only use force if you need to.”

Yuu looked at the king. “What if he resists? How will we restrain him if his magic has overtaken him?”

Ryu and Saeko had a silent conversation. “If you have to, to ensure the Queen and your safety, you can--” The king closed his eyes. “You can k--kill him. Only as a last resort if injury doesn’t stop him.”

“Your Majesty,” Daichi spoke in a pleading tone. 

“Only as a last resort,” he assured. “You’re all dismissed.” Saeko took her brother’s hand as the staff left the Hall. “I pray that it won’t be needed.”

“I know.”

* * *

Yuu sat on a horse staring down at those who are staying. A sword and crossbow was strapped to his waist. Tobio and Kei had the same weapons attached to their belts as well. Keiji opened the stable door. He looked at the seven people on horseback. “Bring them both back.”

“We will,” Yuu kicked his horse into movement. Tobio and Kei followed suit. Shouyou reached down and ruffled Natsu’s hair.

“Don’t go, please,” She had tears running down her cheeks.

“I’ll be back soon.” Shouyou looked at Kenma. “Watch her for me.” The librarian nodded, taking the younger Hinata’s hand. 

“Keiji, gonna tell me not to go either?” Koutarou batted his eyelashes mockingly.

“No.”

“Rude,” Koutarou and Shouyou’s horses began to trot out of the stable. 

“You can be charged with treason for this,” Hitoka helped Daichi put on a cloak. She held the horse still while he mounted. 

Tetsurou handed Daichi his sword before meeting up outside with the other five.

“Yeah, but I have to resolve this.” Daichi wrapped his hand around the reins, finding his balance. Hitoka sighed but stepped away, allowing the knight to leave the stable. 

“Be safe,” She called out.

Yuu nodded and signaled for them to take off. Daichi made sure his hood was secure and followed. Yuu rode in front until they left the castle grounds. Daichi sped his horse up to the front of the pack and looked at his friend. 

They nodded at each other as Daichi took the lead. He deviated off of the road to go around the village.The horses ran without a hitch and soon they arrived at the river. After slight protest from the animals, everyone crossed and the journey continued. Once the village was well behind them, Daichi led them back onto the road to not damage any of the growing crops. 

Houses blurred as the seven rode on. After passing the tenth house, the group cut into a diagonal heading towards the eastern woods. Daichi pulled back on his reins, slowing down his horse. The others followed and they slowed to a trot as they got closer to the edge of the forest. 

The watchtower came into view, it was nestled in the trees. The vines that climbed the tower had gotten thicker in the years it's been since Daichi had been here. Kei helped him dismounted and the group tied the horses up to the surrounding trees. 

“Okay, some of you check the barracks. They’re further into the woods. The rest of us will climb the tower.” Everyone nodded and split off. Yuu, Tetsurou, and Kei walked into the woods to head towards the old barracks. 

“How many floors is this?” Shouyou asked peering up the staircase. 

“I think six. We never made it past the first story. The floor will be very unstable in some areas, so just make sure you’re careful.”

The four started their way up the stairs making cautious steps. After the first set, Tobio split off to check the adjacent room. He returned with a head shake and they continued up. After the fifth floor it was determined that Koushi and Kiyoko were either on the top, in the barracks, or not here at all. 

Daichi took a breath and walked up the last set of stairs. The adjoining room’s door was closed. He looked at the other three before opening it. Sure enough, inside was the healer and the queen.

Kiyoko was kneeling next to Koushi who had his head in his hands. His body was convulsing in pain by the looks of it. The queen was trying her best to sooth him but it didn’t seem to be working.

The four rescuers stepped into the room and Kiyoko looked up at them. Her eyes widened. “No, you need to leave.”

A questioning glance was passed between the four. “We’re here to save you,” Koutarou said.

Shouyou stepped forward, “Please, Your Highness. Come to us.” 

Kiyoko shook her head. “You  _ have _ to go.” Koushi let out a strained scream and folded further into himself. The queen rubbed his back, whispering words to him. 

Shouyou looked at Tobio and Daichi. The two nodded, taking the crossbows from their waists and Shouyou slowly started to walk closer to the queen. “We’ll help him, but let us get you out of here first.”

“You have to listen to me,” Kiyoko begged. She sidestepped in front of the kneeling man and took on a defensive stance, arms held out to her sides. “H-he can’t control it. It’s hurting him and he can hurt you too.”

“That goes for you, my queen.” Koutarou approached her as well. “Trust us, please.”

“Your husband is worried sick,” Daichi tried to reason. “You know how he is without you. Please, go with Koutarou. I swear to you that we’ll help Koushi.”

The queen’s eyes watered but she finally nodded and stepped away from the healer. She took Koutarou’s outstretched hand and allowed him to lead her out of the room. The three breathed a sigh of relief, turning to Koushi. He was in the same position he had been when they found the two. 

Shouyou took up the space Kiyoko knelt. “Koushi,” he spoke softly. “Koushi, can you hear me?” The man in question shook his head. The red head placed a hand on his shoulder. “Can you stan--”

In that moment, Koushi let out a yell, tendrils of darkness shot out of his body. Shouyou was struck and thrown back. The boy’s scream fell silent when his body knocked heavily into the stone wall.

“Shou,” Tobio dropped his crossbow, running over to the fallen boy. 

Daichi startled, eyes dancing between the two and Koushi. The healer’s head had lifted, his focus on the friend he had accidentally attacked. His hazel eyes were rapidly flashing from black to normal. 

“Shouyou? Hey, idiot, come on. Answer me!” Blood was pouring from a head injury. HIs entire front had turned black, as if scorched by a flame or struck by lightning. “D-daichi-- Daichi, he won’t wake up.” Tobio was gently hitting one of Shouyou’s cheeks. “Daichi, he won’t wake up!”

“I didn’t--” Koushi’s voice cut off as another wave of pain took over him. “I can’t stop it, I can’t stop it,” He sobbed, frantically grabbing his head.

Tobio stood and grasped his discarded crossbow. He raised it towards the healer.

“Don’t. Tobio don’t.”

“He  _ hurt  _ him, Daichi.” Tobio cried, turning his head to his leader. 

“I know, I know. But he can help him,” Daichi placed his own crossbow on the ground, his sword following. “Don’t do it.”

“He won’t wake up, Daichi. He’s  _ dead _ .” The knight's hand shook as he kept aim at Koushi, who was watching blankly where he sat with eyes of black. 

“Shooting Koushi won’t fix it.” Daichi placed his hand over Tobio’s. “Just put it down.” The younger knight let out a sob. He lowered his arm and stepped back. Daichi turned away from him and looked at Koushi. “Koushi, are you in there?” 

Black eyes met his brown. The man granted him no response. 

“Koushi, please, you have to snap out of it.” Daichi knelt down unsteadily. 

“No,” a raspy voice replied. “He’s weak. Has doubts. Like this, he’s strong. I’m strong.”

Daichi leaned back, “This isn’t you and you know it. You never would have let magic consume you like this. Please, come back to us. Come back to me, Koushi. I’m sorry for all that I’ve said. We need you.” 

Koushi blinked slowly. “No.”

“Why? Why let it do this?”

“He’s too  _ weak _ . Grief, doubts, sadness, love. Weaknesses diminish my power. But, his weakness let me become like this. Powerful.” A wicked grin took over the usual comforting smile that Koushi always wore. 

“Those weaknesses you call, is what makes you  _ human _ .” The knight reached out and grabbed Koushi’s wrist. “You’re human, Koushi. You’re more than this, better than this. Fight it. You need to fight it.”

“I can’t,” the raspier tone took a lighter one. For a brief second, hazel eyes shone through the darkness. “I can’t. Just leave.” He blinked, ripping his arm from Daichi’s grasp. 

“K-koushi,” Tobio spoke through his tears. The healer’s head turned to him. “P-please. You have to help Shouyou. Please. Please, Natsu needs him. He’s her only family. She needs him.” His voice broke. “I-I need him.  _ Please _ .”

“The,” Koushi’s gaze fell back to Daichi. “Sugawara Koushi I know is strong. Not weak.  _ You’re  _ not weak. You are strong, stronger than you think.”

“Stop it,” those black tendrils began to swarm Koushi’s body. They grasped at his arms and clothes. “Stop it!” The healer screamed. He grabbed his head again.

“You’re stronger than your magic. You control it, it doesn’t control you.” Daichi looked over at Shouyou’s body. Tobio sat with his head in his lap, pushing back bloodied locks. “Take it back, Koushi.”

The ashy haired man let out a low growl, folding into himself again. He rocked back and forth, “Stop it, stop it, stop it.” He whispered the mantra. 

Daichi mentally psyched himself up and took Koushi’s hand. The man stilled his movements. The tendrils began to swirl around his arm. “Koushi. Your weakness makes you strong. Your grief over Grandfather. You always overcome your doubts. Your sadness fuels your happiness. The love you have for all of us makes you strong. My love for you, makes me strong. It’s not a weakness.”

Koushi slowly looked up. His left eye was black while the right, hazel. “Love?”

“Yes,” Daichi nodded. “Love.” With that single word the dark tendrils start to retreat back into the healer’s body. “I love you, Koushi. I have for a while,” The knight laughed soundlessly. 

“Love,” Koushi whispered, looking down at their joined hands. “Love.” He repeated the word and turned to where Tobio was. “Oh no.” The healer scrambled over to the two boys, Daichi close behind.

Shouyou’s skin had taken on a greyish tone, lips slightly blue. Tobio cried silently as he held the smaller boy. 

“W-what have I done.” Koushi held a hand to Shouyou’s wrist, checking for a pulse. “Oh lord, what have I done.” He frantically reached for the still chest in front of him, ripping the tattered shirt apart. Shouyou’s chest was darkened. Red, angry, marks crossed like a spider’s web across pale skin. 

Daichi placed a comforting hand on Koushi’s shoulder. “You can help him. I know you can.”

“N-no one's ever brought someone back to life. Grandfather even tried but couldn’t. How can I?” Koushi traced a hand down Shouyou’s face, settling over the frozen heart. 

“Please try,” Tobio whispered. He moved from under the red head, gently laying him flat. “Please, Koushi.”

The healer swallowed. He moved both hands to where the injuries were; one on Shouyou’s head, the other in the middle of his chest. He whispered incantation after incantation, willing his power to mend and stitch skin back together. Slowly the marks on Shouyou’s chest began to fade and turn white, creating interlocking scars. Koushi sniffed back tears, checking for a pulse again. 

When he couldn’t feel one he let out a quiet sob. The healer placed both hands on the younger’s chest. He did one compression. Two. Three. Shouyou’s heart still did not beat.

“I can’t,” Koushi sobbed. Tobio cried silently, holding only Daichi’s right arm.

“You can,” Daichi said sternly. “Don’t doubt yourself. You can bring him back.” 

Koushi sat back on his calves and threaded his hand through Shouyou’s hair. He thought for anything that could help. _Anything. Something._ _Grandfather, please, help me save him. Please._ He closed his eyes, placing a hand back over Shouyou’s heart. _Please, I give my life for his, Grandfather. Let me fix what I’ve done wrong._

A pulse flowed through his arm, transferring to the other, before going into Shouyou’s body. The boy twitched and then stilled. Koushi held his breath, pushing slightly. Another pulse followed by another entered Shouyou’s chest from his own. After five, the redhead gasped and convulsed. Koushi fell back, heaving.

“Oh my god,” Tobio fell and embraced Shouyou who coughed and struggled to breathe.

“What happened?” He looked around confused. “What happened?”

Tobio shook his head, “Dumbass, don’t scare me like that.”

“What did I do?” Shouyou returned the hug, looking to Daichi for answers.

“You did nothing, kid. Just..had a nasty injury. We couldn’t wake you, but Koushi healed you. You’re fine.” 

“Oh, okay. Um, Tobio, can you let go now? My chest hur-- where’s my shirt?” Shouyou pushed Tobio away, trying to use his arms to cover himself. Daich smiled and took off his cape. He passed it over and ruffled the boy’s hair.

“Let’s go home.” Daichi helped Koushi stand as Tobio helped Shouyou.

The four left the watchtower and met up with the five waiting outside. The queen ran forward and grabbed Koushi into a hug, “You’re okay.”

“‘M sorry, Kiyo.” He mumbled. The two separated and he hesitantly smiled at her. 

“Come on, let’s get the queen back. His Majesty is probably having a cow right now.” Yuu nodded at Daichi. The group figured out how to accommodate for the two added beings before finally riding off back towards the castle. 

* * *

Koushi stood in front of the King and Princess, guards on either side of him. He had explained his side of the story and Kiyoko had followed suit. To the Royals’ knowledge, nobody had gotten hurt. But to the healer, guilt filled him inside. He tried to control it, in fear that what had happened would occur again. He can do this, he can control it. 

The king sat up in his throne and frowned. “I should order you to bind your magic,” He said. He looked over at his wife and took her hand. “But, this wasn’t the first time a Sugawara was corrupted by their power. Punishment did not follow them, so I won’t punish you, Koushi.”

Koushi blinked as the cuffs around his wrist were released. “I’m sorry, Your Majesty, but what do you mean by ‘not the first time’?”

“Father told me a story once of how your mother had done the same thing when she first came into her powers. Perhaps it had happened to your grandfather as well.” Ryu shrugged and looked at his sister. 

“I don’t understand,” Koushi whispered. He rubbed his wrists and looked between the three in front of him. 

Saeko smiled at him, “Just know that you’re pardoned for this. But, I think we can all agree, that if it happens again and you lose control of your magic, then you will be binded.” 

Koushi nodded, “It won’t happen again, I’ll make sure of it.”

“Good. You’re dismissed.” Koushi bowed and took his leave from the hall. 

He walked in a slight daze down to the kitchen where he knows everyone will be waiting for him.  _ Mother lost control once. Grandfather, too? _ Nobody had even told him that, nor advised him that it may happen to him. He shook his head, putting the thought away, and entered the kitchen.

Everyone stood and crowded the healer, asking a million questions at a time. “Hold on, hold on, jeez. I’ll explain.” And he did. He stated how he was pardoned and warned if another incident was to happen, leaving out what the king said about his mother. That’s something he’d need to find out himself.

“That’s good to hear,” Tetsurou smiled. He handed Koushi a cup filled with tea. “Does that mean you still have your job?”

“I would think,” He said and took a sip. The lot of them sat around the two tables in the kitchen. “They didn’t say anything about me  _ not _ being Healer anymore so it’s definitely not a no.”

“No no is good,” Shouyou said through a mouthful of cookies. Tobio griminced from next to him.

“Yeah.” Koushi looked over at Daichi. The two hadn’t had the chance to talk yet about what was confessed back in the tower. Daichi diverted his gaze down to his own cup of tea, his ears red from a blush.

“Oh, Daichi,” Hitoka leaned forward. “Did they find out you went with them?”

“Y-yeah,” the knight cleared his throat. “I was scolded but that was the jist of it.”

“Do you still get to be a knight then?” Tadashi asked this time. 

Daichi stayed silent.

“Do you?” Kei frowned. “Say yes, I would hate to be under the charge of Yuu.” Yuu scoffed indignantly.

Daichi chuckled, “Don’t worry, he won’t be. His Majesty said I could still be a part of the Knights. He just ordered me to take more breaks and rest if I start to ache.” He eyed Tobio, “We’re still sparring partners, can’t get rid of me that easily.” Tobio smiled at him.

“Well, now that everything is settled,” Keiji stood. “We all still have stuff to do before supper. Come on Shouyou.” Shouyou stuffed another cookie in his mouth and followed Keiji out to the stables. Natsu bounded over to Koutarou asking if she could help him cook. 

Everyone else began to disburse. The younger three knights went outside, Tadashi headed to check if anyone in the royal family needed anything. Kenma stayed put, picking back up the book he was reading.

Daichi made his way to leave but Koushi caught his arm. “Can we talk?” He asked. Daichi nodded and the two walked outside, heading towards the gardens.

“Something bothering you?”

Koushi looked towards the setting sun. “Did you tell Shouyou? About what happened?”

“No. Tobio and I figured you would when you felt ready to.” They stopped in front of the fountain. Koushi gazed into the water as Daichi spoke. “Is there anything else?”

The healer sighed, “About what you said. Back in the watchtower.”

Daichi chuckled. “I said a lot of things.”

“You know what I mean,” The two turned to face each other. “You said you-- you said you loved me. Had for a while.”

“Yeah?”

“DId you mean it?” Koushi looked up into his eyes.

Daichi smiled gently, rubbing the back of his neck. “I wouldn’t have said it if it wasn’t true.” He brought his hand down and cuffed Koushi cheek, rubbing it gently with his thumb. “Why do you ask?”

Koushi leaned into the touch. “No reason.” They stood in a comfortable silence.

Daichi chuckled. He brought his hand down to Koushi’s neck, fiddling with the hair at his nape. “There had to have been a reason you brought it up.”

Koushi hummed in mock thought. “No, I don’t think so.” He smirked and stepped back, “See you at dinner.”

“Whoa, whoa, no.” Daichi grabbed the healer’s hand and whirled him back around to face him. “Don’t leave.”

“You have knights to manage,” Koushi whispered. He stepped closer to Daichi. “I have a chamber to organize and supplies to count.”

“They can wait. I’m actually,” Daichi turned his head and faked a cough. “I actually don’t feel that well. Can you help me?” He smiled and tilted the healer’s chin up towards him. 

“You’re cheesy.”

“You love me.”

The gentle smile graced Koushi’s lips. “Yeah,” He whispered, leaning forward. “I do.”

The two men kissed, isolated from everyone they know in the gardens. When they broke apart, they smiled at each other. The healer and the knight shared breaths in an embrace, yearning to not leave each other. 

Soon, there wouldn’t be a need for that feeling.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, I hoped you liked it. I'm not very good with writing angst, or fluff, or really writing in general. But I'm trying to get better.
> 
> Comments are appreciated! I want to know what you all thought!
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
